


A Difficult Morning

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Roman wakes up, and one of his partners is missing from their bed, he goes to investigate.





	A Difficult Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Logan, help! Virgil won't stop hissing!" With Analogince? Yeah, I'm on that side of the famdom right now
> 
> This was my first time writing this ship, I hope is okay!

Roman woke up to the birds chirping, and the sun shining lazily through the slightly open curtains. There was a familiar warmth nestled to his right as Logan slept soundly beside him. Virgil however, Virgil was missing, leaving his left side cool.

Roman turned over planting a light kiss on Logan's forehead, making him stir slightly.

"Shh," Roman whispered. "Go back to sleep, I'll be back soon."

As Roman turned to go Logan grabbed his shirt.

"Mm-no," he mumbled. "Where are you going?"

Roman unhooked Logan's hand from his shirt, and brought it up to his lips, kissing it gently. "I'm going to see what Virgil is up to dear, I'll be back before you know it."

Logan sat up, rubbing his eyes, "Mm... I'll come soon. Go see what's up, as one might say."

Roman chuckled slightly, "Of course stardust. Take your time."

Roman slipped off the bed, and walked into the living room, over the back of the couch he could see a mass of blankets huddled on the couch.

Roman smiled as he approached the back of the couch, he wrapped his arms around the figure on the couch. He placed a kiss gently on Virgil's neck. Virgil hissed as he flinched away, pulling the blankets up around his neck as he sank deeper into them.

Roman frown as he walked around the couch. Roman sat on the coffee table in front of Virgil.

"I'm sorry Vee," Roman said gently. "Are you alright?" He reached out to comfortingly rub Virgil's hand, but Virgil pull away as he started to hiss again.

"Virgil?" Roman murmured quietly, "Is everything okay?"

Virgil curled in tighter into his blankets and didn't respond.

Roman started to panic, this was not how Virgil usually acted. It was strange.

Roman ran out of the room, and burst back into their bedroom. Logan looked up in alarm when Roman ran in.

"Logan, help! Virgil won't stop hissing!"

Logan's face dropped. "Did you ask him what was the matter?"

Roman blurted out frantically, "He just kept hissing!"

Logan nodded putting on his slippers, "Dear, please calm down. Virgil will be alright."

Roman bounced up and down on his toes, "Yeah, yeah, okay. Yeah, he'll be fine."

Logan and Roman walked back into the living room, and Logan knelt in front of Virgil.

"Hey Vee," Logan whispered. "Is everything alright?"

Virgil started to shake, "No-- No--"

Logan pressed one of Virgil's hands against his chest. "Can you mirror my breathing?"

Roman watched as tears built up in Virgil's eyes. Logan was murmuring in his ear, and eventually he pulled away from Logan.

"What is the matter Virgil?" Logan said calmly.

Roman nodded, "Yes darling! Are you alright?"

Virgil smiled waterly, "Ha... um it was just a silly nightmare, don't worry about it."

Roman gently grabbed Virgil's hand in between his own. If he had wanted, Virgil could have easily pulled his hand out of Roman's grasp.

Roman spoke very clearly, "Please Virgil. My love, if it bothers you this much it is not silly, far from it! If it matters to you it matters to me."

Logan nodded, "That is correct. Your feelings are important."

"Please darling, what from your nightmare caused you this distress?"

Virgil took a ragged breath. "Um... You... did." Virgil glanced up for the first time and met Roman's eyes.

"I... I did?" Roman said breathlessly. "How? What did I say?"

Virgil laughed, but it was clear he was choking back tears. "No. No, I'm sorry Ro. That's not what I meant. You didn't do anything. It was what I did." Virgil mumbled, "Or more like didn't do."

Roman and Logan glanced at each other, identical worried expressions painting their faces.

Logan spoke first, keeping a careful, even tone. "Virgil, if you would like to discuss what is troubling you, we are all ears as one might say."

Virgil took a deep breath and started speaking slowly and deliberately, "Roman, you were hurting, and you both needed me to be there. But I wasn't... I wasn't strong enough, and I--" Virgil choked on his words, tears welling up in his eyes. "I lost both of you." Virgil started to shudder as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Roman was the first to move. He slid down next to Virgil and wrapped his arms around him. "We're okay. We're okay. We aren't going anywhere, I promise."

"We are here," Logan reassured. "We're right here."

Logan sat down on Virgil's other side, and Roman and Logan continued to whisper reassuring sentiments to Virgil as they held him.

Roman felt Virgil's head fall onto his shoulder. He glanced over, Virgil was asleep.

Roman heard a small chuckle. He glanced up, Logan was standing taking a picture the pair.

Logan smiled, "He must not have got adequate sleep last night. I'm glad he's sleeping now."

Roman combed a hand through Virgil's hair. "Come on Specs get over here."

Logan smiled, as he grabbed a blanket. Logan cuddled into them, as he threw the blanket over the three of them.

As Roman and Logan cuddled into Virgil, subconsciously, he melted into them. As the morning came and went, the three cuddled together in the comfortable warmth of each other and the gentle sound of the chirping birds outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
